


Companions + Kent React to the Sole Survivor After She Catches Them Kissing Someone Else

by tea_petty



Series: Collection of Companions' Reactions [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Companions, Companions React, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: 'Sorry' seems to be the hardest word.





	Companions + Kent React to the Sole Survivor After She Catches Them Kissing Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-petty

**Cait** :   Cait’s initial reaction to a random, unrequited kiss would be to return it; her habit of frequenting bars would make her a veteran at impulsive kisses, and she doesn’t really mind them, so almost instinctually, she’d try and ride it out.  Back in her Combat Zone days, she used these brief, transient displays of affection to temporarily sate her craving for companionship.  Upon meeting Sole though, she would begin to understand how much more radiant, the real thing is – and the dimness of this kiss compared to the kisses she shares with Sole in her darkest fantasies alone, would nag at her enough so that she would push the intruding kisser back, with little to no regard about their feelings on the matter.  She would be so preoccupied with finding Sole and making things right, that she would follow them straight to their retreating spot (probably curled up, crying on their bed), one-track minded when it comes to fixing this. However, upon seeing Sole so distraught, she would suddenly feel quite clumsy; Cait is not known for her…finesse in emotional situations, or her sensitivity, and so as such, she would have to channel every ounce of will inside herself, to attempt to be gentle. This would seem as clumsy as she would feel.  Her words would come slowly, and awkwardly; she wouldn’t be terribly articulate, as she isn’t very well-versed in matters of the heart - but she would never stop trying. She would stammer out an explanation; that the kiss hadn’t been reciprocated – or at least that she hadn’t intended to.  That it hadn’t been her idea, and that she didn’t  _want_  it, not when she could have…Sole.  If she could still have Sole.  Cait would make no attempt at physical comfort – not until Sole explicitly says it’s okay, as Cait, being distrustful herself, understands that even if it wasn’t intentional, she betrayed Sole’s heart, and as such, she wants to give her space to heal.  Cait would find her strength and conviction again in assuring Sole that it was them she really wanted – that Sole was truly, the only companionship she wanted anymore; that she needed.  That if Sole would still have her, she would be better from now on; that Cait would make it up to her every day for the rest of her life.  Cait would not disappoint.

 **Curie** : Would be very surprised at the initial kiss and would freeze up as a result.  Upon registering what was going on, she would gently, but firmly, push the unwanted kisser back – she knew humans had a knack for being impulsive, but  _really_.  After excusing herself, she would go to find Sole, and upon finding her, she would quickly lose her rational demeanor, and find herself deeply, incorrigibly sad for the unintended way she hurt Sole.  She would hesitantly perch herself on the edge of Sole’s bed, before reaching up to gently stroke Sole’s back.  If Sole flinches away from her touch, she will leave and keep her distance until Sole is ready to talk to her again, believing Sole will want space to heal. If Sole allows Curie to soothe her in this way, Curie will attempt to talk through it, asking Sole what exactly had hurt her, and why it had.  Curie, albeit a little shy and confused on exactly what she feels, will still admit her feelings for Sole, if that’s what it takes to reassure them.  She will list all the things she adores about Sole; their smile, their propensity for helping people, etc.  Curie, who while empathetic and kind, is also quite logical due to her robot roots, and as such will spend more time talking and reasoning through how to move forward, rather than apologizing.  However, for this reason, Sole can count on such a mistake never being made again – Curie’s a fast and efficient learner.

 **Danse** : Having little to basically no experience with this, Danse would freeze up, and wait for the other person to finish their unrequited kiss, before stammering out a choked “T-That wasn’t appropriate.”  And curtly excusing himself.  He would go and find Sole immediately but would take his time doing so; he would walk, not run, as he would be trying to buy himself some time, because while he knew he had to fix things with Sole, he wasn’t quite sure how, as Danse has very little knowledge of the innerworkings of his heart, let alone Sole’s. Upon finding Sole, he would be very uncomfortable; he hates excessive displays of emotion, so crying makes him really uncomfortable, not to mention, it makes him feel incredibly guilty about what happened.  He would try and fail, clumsily, to reassure Sole, saying things like “It didn’t mean anything.”, or “You’ve survived much worse.”.  In fact, this would only make things worse, resulting in a distraught Sole lashing out, “ _You_  don’t get to decide how much you’ve hurt me.”  This would catch Danse off guard.  He would be so overwrought with guilt, that all procedure and overthinking would fly out the window – at this point, he’d be feeling so much, that he’d finally be able to let his feelings guide him, rather than relying on what feels systematic. He would become somewhat distraught himself, quietly saying “I hadn’t meant to hurt you.  I’m sorry.”  This admission would probably make Sole cry more – as admission to fault makes it much more real, and it becomes more glaring that being sorry by itself, while a nice sentiment, doesn’t really fix anything.  Danse will be at a loss as to what to do, and so he’ll do the only thing he can do; he’ll be honest.  

“I…don’t really know what to do in situations like this. I’m not good with feelings and I’v never been in a romantic relationship with someone, so I don’t know what’s proce- what’s right when you have feelings for someone, but I won’t excuse what I did with my incompetence.  Instead, I’ll promise you that I’ll be better.  If you let me, I’m willing to stand here right now, and own the feelings I have for you, even if I don’t fully understand them yet.”  

Sole’s crying will slow, and eventually stop, and while Sole and Danse won’t be quite ready to enter an official relationship yet, they’re both well aware of where the lines are, and what crosses them from this point moving forward.

 **Deacon** : Ever since Barbara, Deacon will have made a point not to get attached to people.  In fact, his and Sole’s unofficial, intangible, strange flirtation is the closest he’s been to another person since Barbara.  Still though, he hadn’t planned on crossing the line into relationship territory, citing the Railroad as an excuse, because it was less personal than admitting he was scared.  So, when some doe-eyed settler who laughs too enthusiastically at his jokes crashes their lips to his, he would kiss back, expressly because he didn’t feel anything.  He had watched Sole run away tearfully, his hear twinging, but would not pause the heated kiss.   _It’s better this way._  He’d tell himself.   _This is for her sake._   He wouldn’t follow Sole in the aftermath of the kiss, he’d wait until the next time he bumped into them, and would try acting as if nothing had changed, as if they were best friends and the kiss hadn’t affected their relationship at all.  He’d realize when Sole turned away coldly, that this was perhaps one of the most stupid mistakes he’d ever make.  Deacon would try relentlessly to get Sole to talk to them, and after they’d shoot him down a few times, he’d become exasperated, letting out a frustrated “We’re not even together.”  Only for Sole to hiss back, “You can play with technicalities all you’d like, you  _knew_ exactly what you were doing when you’d kissed her though.”   Well, he’d thought he had.  This would drag on for days, perhaps even weeks; he’d try and apologize, make peace offerings of drinks and the latest Railroad tech courtesy of Tinker Tom. He’d do the odd jobs Sole didn’t like and flatter her continuously to no avail.  It wouldn’t be until one night, during operations in Goodneighbor, when he spotted Sole pressed up against some muscly, dark haired, man with bad intentions written in his eyes, that he would lose his cool, striding up to them, telling the guy to promptly take a hike, and pulling Sole off to a quiet corner of the room.

“What the hell are you doing?”  He’d demand.

Sole might reply snarkily back “I thought this is what we were doing?  We’re not together or anything, so what do you care if I’m playing the field a bit?”

“That’s-“  Deacon would fall short.

It’s true, Sole wasn’t his to claim.  “I don’t-“

“I’m not someone you can flirt with just because you’re bored.  You’re either in, or you’re out.  And you’ve made it blatantly clear, which one you are.”

“I wasn’t…I wasn’t bored.  But I-“

“Well, whatever, like I said, in or out, take your pick.”

Sole would leave, like she had the day the fateful kiss had happened, she’d leave Deacon behind to do what he wished.  She couldn’t wait forever.  This realization would hit Deacon like a train.  Without thinking, he’d run after her, immediately now.  _In_.

 **Hancock:**  When this woman kisses him, Hancock would think about what he might do.  He knew what the old Hancock would’ve done, he would’ve kissed her back,  _hard_ , and let such things lead to other things. However, this Hancock, right here, couldn’t. Sole’s face popped up in his head the moment this other woman’s lips met his, and he just…couldn’t.  He’d let the kiss ride its course – he wasn’t into rejections; it felt cruel, that he couldn’t accept their feelings without a real issue being present other than the fact that he wasn’t really into them.  He’d grin cheekily, keeping up the façade of a guy who just wasn’t ready to settle down, before excusing himself to run after Sole, and let her know that he had fully intended to settle down with them – that this kiss had been a mistake, and not his mistake really.  But, he might leave that last bit out, in favor of taking responsibility, and proving that he wasn’t one to run, from blame, from Sole, or from the future he wanted to build with them.  He’d be hardy in his resolve, until he’d find Sole crumpled up on her bed sobbing.  He hated seeing women cry, but most of all, Sole. He never seemed to be able to say the right thing in situations like this.  

“Sunshine,” he’d call, his raspy voice lowered further in guilt.

His pet name for Sole in the wake of this betrayal would only make Sole more upset.  Hancock would move to sit beside them on the bed, pulling Sole into his chest, as her tears would soak his jacket.  Sole wouldn’t be able to bring themselves to look up at the ghoul, not able to face him, as the image of him wrapped up with that woman, haunted her.  

He would try again a few moments later. “Sunshine, please.  Please look at me.”

It wouldn’t come easily; Sole would fight him every step of the way, but eventually, he’d manage to get her to look at him, her chin nested firmly in the palm of his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” her voice would be angry, but her eyes would still gleam with tears.

“You’re not my boyfriend or anything, so don’t apologize to me.  I’m not yours to apologize to.”

Hancock would set his jaw, refusing to run, and refusing to let Sole run.

“You are though.  Sure, we’re not married,”  _yet_.

Hancock would mentally swat the distracting after-thought away.  

“But I have feelings for you.  You know it, and I know it.  And…I think you have feelings for me too.”

“I  _don’t_.” Sole would growl harshly back.

“Then why are you crying?”  Hancock would brush a finger gently beneath her eye, catching a tear, before showing it to her, as proof.

This would send Sole into another fit of tears, and patiently, Hancock would continue to hold her, still.

‘The kiss…didn’t mean anything.”  

He’d say after a while, above Sole’s trembling sobs.

“She kissed me, and while I know I didn’t stop it, I didn’t feel anything either.”

His fingers would stroke comfortingly along Sole’s hair, her cheeks, moving beneath her chin again, tilting it up.

“There’s only one person who could make me feel  _something_.”

He would lean in, forehead to forehead with Sole, and then he would lean in more.  Sole wouldn’t be ready for that; not in the current state of things, but she would allow his nearness to linger, clutching a fistful of his red lapels, as if afraid he’d run away.  For once, Hancock was content to bear the storm.

 **MacCready** : His stomach would drop the moment her lips touched his.  He knew Sole would have seen this, and he knew she’d be hurt; didn’t have to see her bolt, didn’t have to be officially involved for it to count as a betrayal.  The unspoken tenderness between them that had stemmed from nights spent alone and curled up with one another in the Commonwealth, and days of watching out for each other was strong enough that they didn’t need words to describe it. MacCready would step back, politely excusing himself; he couldn’t  _not_  be a charmer; he had always been aware of the effect he had on women, after all. He would head straight towards Sole’s house; he knew that’s where she would’ve run.  He would be unsurprised when he found her in her room, coiled on the bed, face red and puffy as she sniffled and frantically wiped the shameful wetness from her eyes.  Guilt gnarled in him like tree roots, twisting his gut.

“Sole…”

Sole would try and fail to hide her hurt.

“Hey, Robert, what’s up?”

MacCready would take off his hat, wringing it fretfully in his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Sole would give him a watery smile, “Sorry?  What for?  You did nothing wrong.”

MacCready would bite his bottom lip, he had no idea what he could say to fix this; if he could fix this.

Sole would try to laugh it off; it would come out sounding more like a pained cough.

“We’re friends MacCready, you know I’m always on your side.”

MacCready’s heart would squeeze in his chest.  She was right – Sole had always been on his side, through his conflict with the Gunner’s, in getting Duncan’s cure, even as everything had been ripped away from her; her spouse, her son - she had been with him through it all.  

“Yeah, I know, and I’m on yours you know.”

Sole would sniffle “Yeah, I know.”

MacCready would lurch forward suddenly, bracing both hands on either side of Sole’s shoulders staring earnestly into Sole’s wide, teary eyes.

“No, are you listening? I’m on your side.   _Yours_. That…that wasn’t my choice, she must’ve misread when I helped her out the other day.  Believe me though, there was nothing going on between us.”

Sole would wince; MacCready wasn’t that sort of guy, but these excuses were standard.

“I pick you.  Always.  I’m on  _your_  side.”

It was so like MacCready to need to have a winner in this scenario; by making you a winner, the other woman was the loser; problem solved.

Not quite, but it was a start.  

 **Nick Valentine** : Nick would react immediately; he’s an old-fashioned guy and isn’t so easily swayed.  He’d gently uncling the woman who presses herself to him, before excusing himself, and running off to find Sole.  He would arrive at Sole’s room right at the tail end of her wiping her face of tears; if he had been even a few moments later, he might’ve never been able to tell she had been crying.  Except for the fact that Nick knew Sole, knew her better than he knew himself, or, Nick, probably – but that was a different issue.  

“Doll, I don’t know what to say, but I suppose I’m sorry is a good place to start.”

Sole would sniffle, angry that it happened, but not angry at Nick; she knew better than to assume it was his move.  

“Sorry?  You have nothing to apologize for.  I get it.”

Nick would frown, “No, I’m not sure you do.”

“You’re a catch Nicky, besides, she’s real pretty.”

Nick would shrug, “I suppose, not my type though. Things are such a mess right now – I don’t know who I am, or  _if_ I am; I don’t want this to be a mess too.”

“This?” Sole would quirk an eyebrow up.

“You know, whatever this is, between us.  It’s…confusing, that’s for sure, but you should know that, whatever I am, my type is you.”

Sole would laugh shortly, her cheeks warming a little.

“Well, luckily I don’t reckon there are a lot of people like me out there.”

“Wouldn’t matter if there was doll, I’m not settling for ‘like you’; I’m only interested in the real deal.”

 **Piper** : Piper would stumble back; taken aback by the sudden kiss, not mean enough to shove the pretty, dark haired settler away, but had no intention of lingering.  A good reporter trusts their gut, and her gut had felt Sole’s eyes on them through the entirety of the bizarre exchange.  Piper would try her best to stammer out a convincing “It wasn’t what it looked like!”, but her finesse on paper didn’t seem to translate as directly to her language skills.  Piper would be tongue tied, desperate to prove to Sole that it truly hadn’t been what it looked like, and yet, how could Piper prove such a thing? She lived to expose the truth, and yet exposing the truth would require her to dissect each micro interaction wrapped up in the damned kiss; the lack of reciprocity in her lips, the way she leaned away just slowly enough to be caught in it; yes, exposing the truth here would be like exposing the bones beneath her skin; just too difficult.  Piper had a way with words, but she had a feeling that for once, there weren’t any words that could get her out of this one.  She would settle for a soothing rub on Sole’s back; something that told her she wasn’t alone, and that she could cry all she wanted.  Sole did, but the message was received loud and clear.

 **Gage** : Gage would give the unwanted kisser an unceremonious shove before leaving to find Sole.  While he certainly wasn’t looking forward to having to confront an emotional Sole, he couldn’t leave things the way they were, comfort be damned.  He would find Sole atop Fizztop Mountain, crumpled in a pile on the couch, frustratedly wiping at her tears.  Gage had no idea what to say in situations like this; well actually, he was never quite sure what to say – he was awful with words.  Looking at Sole, Gage was stumped as far as what to say; he knew what he wanted to do though.  He wanted to make her stop crying, he wanted dry her tears, if he couldn’t stop their initial fall.  He wanted to evaporate the memory of the kiss with his own, the feeling of his lips on Sole’s burned in her mind instead.  Gage wanted to, but he felt like he couldn’t quite do that either.

“C’mon Sole, you know how I feel about you.”

Sole would continue to cry, and Gage would have his doubts about the sentiment; Sole didn’t look like she knew, right then and there. He hated words; hated how they seemed to get in the way of everything, hated how he tripped over them, because they reminded him of the label he had avoided putting on his and Sole’s relationship. Sure, he loved Sole – but of course she knew, right?  They did everything together, they took care of each other; why must he call it something for it to mean anything?  And yet, while the word meant nothing to him, it meant everything to Sole.  Telling her  _that_ , could just be another thing he did, right?  It would make her happy, and he could bear it, if he thought of it like that.  He loved Sole, and thought he expressed that every day, but telling her these…clarifying details, was just another act he could commit to show her.

“I…adore you, you know that?”

Sole would sniffle, her eyes wide with shock, and wet with unshed tears.  The expression was cute, Gage would note, his own cheeks, pinkened slightly. But he was probably at his limit for the day; he’d tell her the next time she needed a reminder.

 **Preston Garvey** : Preston was a gentleman, so when a  _very_  grateful settler decided to  _thank_  him, he took it like a…gentleman, before excusing himself and hurrying off to find Sole.  The guilt would hit him hard; after everything Sole had done to repair the Minutemen and help him, he had still managed to hurt her.  Preston wouldn’t hesitate upon finding her huddled up on her bed.  He’d take off his hat, and move to sit next to her, wrapping his arms securely around Sole. She might squirm a little, off put at the thought of the pretty, brunette settler who had been pressing herself into his arms just minutes ago, or, Sole may lean in to him, burying her face into his warm shoulder; soaking up Preston for as long as he was hers. His lips at Sole’s ears, his voice would be so soft, and smoldering, like molten velvet; whispering apologies and reassurances.  It was a mistake, it shouldn’t have happened, and he’d swear to Sole that it would never happen again.

“It’s you I love, you know.”

And with his eyes on Sole’s, how could she not?

 **X6-88:** X6 would firmly untangle the intrusion without blinking.  This wasn’t at all what he wanted, and based on Sole’s reaction, it wasn’t what she had, either.  His sense of duty, and something a little stronger guiding him, he would immediately returned to Sole’s side, wordlessly watching as she struggled to settle herself; the tears falling relentlessly.

“You look upset, ma’am.”

Sole wouldn’t answer, still not trusting her voice, and although X6 was a stranger to matters of the heart, he could reasonably discern the source of Sole’s distress.

“You know, the contact with that settler meant nothing to me.”

X6 was confused about the significance of kissing to humans; he truly had felt nothing at the lip contact from earlier.  He would watch and wait quietly, until Sole was ready to resume their adventures in the Commonwealth.  

“Okay, we should head out again.” Sole would finally say, with a shaky breath, and last sniffle.

X6 would reach out his hand, in offering, and Sole would gingerly take it.  X6 would let Sole pass, before he raised his hand closer to his face, studying his palm. Nothing seemed different and yet, when Sole had touched it, it had felt warm, hot even, different.  He had felt…something.

“X6, c’mon.”

X6 was pulled from the strange train of thought. He couldn’t place the strange feeling now, but perhaps in time, the answer would come to him.

 **Kent Connolly:** Kent would be confused; what with managing the Silver Shroud station he had little time for romance, and yet there he had been with some woman he hadn’t known from Atom, kissing!  He hadn’t been kissed like that since before the bombs had dropped, and he probably would’ve enjoyed it, if not for Sole.  His genuine Silver Shroud – but better.  Kent would run off to find her after awkwardly disengaging from the erhm,  _enthusiastic_ , fan.  He’d be unnerved by the sight of Sole, slouched in the plush red seats in one of the private rooms of the Memory Den, head buried in her hands.  He had never seen the Shroud so vulnerable. Kent Connolly’s brain would reel from the day’s events – there were many things he did not know; for one thing, why the woman had kissed him.  In this life and the last he wasn’t the…conventionally desirable guy who got all the ladies, not like the Shroud did anyways.  He wasn’t strong like the Shroud, not capable, not an unstoppable force; he was just Kent, a ghoul who knew his way around a radio.  And yet, he also knew Sole; knew her bravery and charisma, knew her brilliance that could put the Shroud he so idolized to shame, or, as they had been in the habit of doing lately, give the Shroud a reboot.  Kent could separate Sole from the Shroud, contrary to common belief, and yet, he seldom found reason to do so – she was idealistic and all that was good; just like what the Shroud was supposed to embody. And like the difference between him and the Shroud, the difference between him and Sole were clear as day to him – there were many things Sole could do that he couldn’t.  But what he knew he could do, was sit with her, and tell her that it all meant nothing; the adoring fans, the extra airtime, - even his precious Shroud.  All of it meant nothing, without Sole.  While there were indeed many things he could not do, he could sit with Sole, and comfort her; could love and cherish her better than he had when he’d let some stranger kiss him.  That, he was more than capable of.


End file.
